


April 25th

by FantasyChilisVerse



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2D endgame, Background jaymeria, College AU, M/M, Vakarius is an adorably overbearing older brother, background Vaelric, mentions of grindr, slowburn, sylph is and will always be best girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChilisVerse/pseuds/FantasyChilisVerse
Summary: Dallon is a college recluse dealing with past trauma, Digali is a soft chad looking for a friend...maybe more. Both of them definitely do not exist in each other's circles but who needs that when dating sites are at your fingertips and your older brother makes an account for you just for the purpose of getting you out of the gotdamn house?





	1. Judge Not the Chad

It all starts the week that Vakarius makes Dallon a grindr account.

Unprompted.

During Finals.

Honestly Dallon had very little vested interest in ant kind of relationship ever since they had to move across the state and basically restart their lives in a completely different way - not to mention the fact he had to start his degree again from scratch. He'd been under so much stress and had to deal with so much he just wanted to go to school and disappear for a while with only his brothers (and other adopted family. If he didn't include at least Jeramina it would be a crime), an inane amount of coffee and working himself to the bone like a sensible person who tries to ignore their feelings.

But apparently Vakarius wasnt having it.

"You have to do something this summer besides third wheel Holy and Svera again!" Vakarius poked at his shoulder while Dallon worked on the final thesis he had to for this biochemistry class. 11 pages of scientific glory about blood transfusions for people with HIV/AIDS, it had been Silkez's idea and he just kind of ran with it.

"Excuse you weren't you the one who made me third wheel because you knew Svera could sense when you were within a 40 yard range?"

"That's besides the point!" He huffs and leans back in his chair, "You've been living in your own apartment for months with just yourself and your dog."

"What, are you saying that Falcon isnt good company?" A soft thump of a fluffy tail on the ground sounds as Dallon mentions his German Shepherd's name. His emotional support guide dog and goodest boy.

"I'm saying you need more than a dog in your life, Dallon. It's like you're afraid to go outside and live a little."

"Oh no. I have no idea why that could be." He deadpans, putting a headphone in so he can listen to the last paragraph he'd written and catch any typos, "You ever think that maybe I'm fine with just you guys and this apartment to myself? I mean it's not like I'm completely alone and you guys are easy to call and visit."

"Dallon...seriously don't you ever get lonely? I want you to be happy, you know."

Dallon's lips press into a line as he catches a typo on the spelling of 'haemoglobin'. That's the fifth time hes done that this entire paper. He really needed to pay attention to that particular word, and not whatever Vakarius was going on about because honestly he didn't want to think about that right now. Being lonely was better than being hurt as far as he was concerned, and at this point love felt more like a pipe dream than an actual possibility for someone with the kind of baggage he carried. Tez had told him as much and while everyone tried to assure him it wasn't true it still sank into his thoughts every time he even daydreames about a relationship. The fact that someone could get tired of him, or be able to hurt him because of who he was and what he carried after he gave his all to them was terrifying. There was no reason to give anyone ammunition against him, for him to hand someone a loaded gun and ask them not to shoot.

He was fine with Falcon and a quiet apartment because it was all he needed to be safe and only his family knew where to find him. He couldn't be manipulated or hurt and everything was fine. Mildly agoraphobic but fine.

"Dallon? Sweet jesus are you even still listening?"

"Yeah. So maybe I am. What do you want me to do then?" He snaps a bit, resting his elbows on the table, "I dont exactly go out much and I fuckin hate small talk. Bars and clubs are literally the worst places on earth for me and to worm my way into a friend group now after I've set my ways to 'quiet nerd who sits at the back of the class' would be too difficult and forced to really be worth it. What would you have me do, Vak?"

"Well...what if I made something for you?" He says, in that tone of voice that implies this is something hes been working on or orchestrating for weeks already.

"What if you already made something for me, you mean?" Dallon raises a brow and turns to face Vakarius with a 'what did you do?' Look.

"What if you had a dating profile-"

"Nope."

"Just one! Just one and it was on-"

"Vak I swear to God."

"Its really not bad it's just on-"

"I fuckin swear-" He fixes Vakarius with a stare that's equal parts annoyed and genuinely angered. He's been told it's like his father's the few times he got mad, but it's not like he would know.

"...Grindr." Vakarius finishes quietly.

"Oh my fuckin god-really?? All this talk about me dating and you sign me up on an app that's really just used for getting some dick. It's worse than tinder!"

"Is it really? Tinder is just Grindr for hetties Dallon."

"I cant fuckin believe you."

"Even if it was just for some dick would it really be all that bad? I mean it would get you out a lot more."

"You really think I'll ever go to a one night stand's location or ever let them in here?"

Vakarius audibly pauses at that, "I...well... .. ... .no."

"So what were you hoping?"

"Dallon work with me here!" Dallon can hear him pouting, "Try even one person, one date! And if it doesnt work out then you can delete the app and go back to being the hermit you've always dreamed of."

Dallon is quiet for a moment. One date...just one. And of course Vakarius would be choosing the person and getting background checks and making sure someone was in the area or keeping an eye on the date. It also had chat features so he could talk to people and block people at his leisure - but the talking was always the hard part. That and choosing who he actually wanted to go on the date with. He was 'picky' in Vakarius' words, even before the whole thing with Tez he just had a very high standard he set for himself. One date...

He really didn't want to.

"If I go on one date, and it doesnt work out, I dont want to hear shit from you anymore about dating sites until I initiate it. Got it?"

Its quiet, but he can hear Vakarius nodding furiously, "Got it."

He groans and leans back in his chair, running a hand through his hair, "So. Who have you picked out for me already?"

Vakarius lists all the people off immediately.

Out of all of them, about ten or so Dallon counted, only a few of them kind of interested Dallon - not including the ones Vakarius insisted on. And in all honesty kind of interested was really pushing it.

There was some student that apparently went to his college, upon hearing his name Dallon knew exactly who he was, and that was mostly because Dallon knew he was already interested in Adomric's brother - Almus - who occasionally visited their college when he felt like coming down from that huge ass mansion and Ivy League college to interact with the people. Not only that but he seemed kind of clingy and when it came to that Dallon was a hard pass.

Another was Adomric himself, which made Dallon snort.

"He's happily married Vakarius."

"It's not official yet and you know he'd treat you right."

"Vakarius he is old enough to be my dad."

"What, you're not into that? Was this plan not to get you one of those?" Vakarius has the most smug tone to his voice and Dallon knows hes smirking like he just told the best joke.

"Oh my God shut the fuck up."

A couple others pass by: Someone Dallon recognizes as Creesh, Orek's crush of a year and a half almost whom Orek hasn't had the courage to actually ask out let along admit his feelings to - so in short he's not touching that one. 

Some noble guy who sounds handsome, sweet and kind of lonely and seems to only be visiting the area for a while - Dallon thinks about that one but he's not sure if he could handle royal pressures in the long run, mostly because of all the things he'd have to do and hes done keeping up appearances.

"You arent even willing to give any of these guys a chance at one date, why in the world are you planning for the long run?"

"Look, I'm not gonna go on a date with someone if I cant see myself working in their lifestyle in any way, or going on other dates. A prince sounds really romantic but honestly just not my style. Too formal and all that shit, you know?"

Vakarius 'hmphs' like an auntie who's been trying to get their child a rich husband who would treat them right and they keep rejecting all the suitors for apparently no good reason.

Halfway through Dallon kind of zones out on all the people Vakarius is listing, not really finding anything worthwhile in any of the names or descriptions.

Some youth pastor wanting to try a romantic time, since hes currently questioning but not sexual; An average sounding, if awkward bartender who's working at a small cafe downtown; A wild wandering man with a boat and a reputation if the way that Vakarius talks about him is any indication.

Then he hears it.

"GymLizard."

The name is so ridiculous and completely unrelated to anything that Dallon would be remotely interested in that he snaps up immediately with a laugh, "Uh...what did you say Vakarius?"

"GymLizard. I didn't stutter. I just thought the username was kind of funny honestly so I just had to say it aloud." He chuckles to himself, "What do you think?"

"I'm wondering why in the world you chose a man who likes going to the gym as a potential candidate for me. It's like, the exact fucking opposite of what I'm interested in. I bet his name's Chad or Kevin. I'll even place a bet on Kyle." Dallon leans back in his chair, folding his arms and shaking his head, "Gym Lizard...what on earth possessed you for that one?"

"Well first of all, dear brother, I haven't even started giving you his description or a description of his. Judge not the Chad before thou knowest the Chad." Vakarius speaks in that way that Dallon knows means that he's wagging his finger dramatically at him.

Dallon rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Fine. Go on, what's he like?"

The description reads pretty well. Apparently its organized and straight to the point. This 'GymLizard' enjoys going to the gym, cooking (that catches Dallon's attention), nature walks - apparently beach or forest he's not picky, gardening even though he doesnt do it often, and discovering new places to go.

His ideal first date is apparently just a long dinner together, which Dallon can definitely vibe with, but what makes him laugh is that the specific day is April 25th.

"Its not too hot, not too cold, and all you need is a light jacket." Vakarius states in the most matter of fact voice possible and it makes Dallon laugh.

"Damn, hes already got his priorities straight I see. I didn't expect the cooking bit, actually." He smirks, "Maybe you're right. Far be it from be to pass judgement on this Chad preemptively. I've disappointed the Divine Gay in all of us."

"I'm glad you've realized your mistake, Dallon. You have to atone for it by going on at least one date with someone, say three Hail Rus, and pray that this Chad hears not of your transgressions." Vakarius pats Dallon's shoulder like a true priest and they both bow their heads dramatically in prayer.

"Can I hear what he looks like?" Dallon asks, after the silence starts to become awkward and slightly longer than is probably necessary.

"Oh shit yeah." Vakarius sits back up and starts describing.

A man with a strong jaw shaded with well kept stubble and a strong profile to match. His first picture is of him cooking something and he seems to have piercing green eyes focused on the task at hand.

Strong looking hands and defined forearms with muscles on his upper arms and chest that could probably bench press Dallon and god damn-

"Vak get some water before you get even more thirsty." Dallon rolls his eyes again.

"I'm not thirsty! I'm just...appreciating the Male form. Can I not do that Dallon?"

"If this actually goes anywhere then no! You cant. It's weird as fuck having my brother ogle up my potential boyfriend, I'll have you know. At least obviously and verbally. If you have any thoughts that need to be quenched then you keep em yourself!"

"If this goes anywhere?" He can hear Vakarius waggling his eyebrows at mach speed now that Dallon has finally given him an inch. This means that he is undoubtedly going to take every single mile he can wrangle out of Dallon.

"If, Vakky-Wakky. If. I can give you no guarantee, even if I turn out to be interested, that this it's going to go anywhere at all. This guy seems like a really chill guy who's going places and has...I dunno friends of some kind."

"The hell you say?"

"I know right? But seriously...I can be sure that I might be interested in him but-"

"Dallon I'm gonna a stop you right there." Vakarius' voice is firm, Dallon knows he means business and it probably leaning on the table with both arms and that dadly look to his face.

"You're not going to sell yourself shirt for this, I expressly forbid you from doing that. You're a lot more amazing than you give yourself credit for and even if you can't think of anything good to say about yourself right now, I want you to keep things neutral. So even if you don't think its 'cool' or 'fun', what things do you think are interesting about yourself or you'd at least have in common?"  
Dallon pauses after the rant. He hadn't really thought anything like that about himself in a while. He didn't really see himself as an interesting person like he used to, it was more just someone trying to survive and finish school. So even if he couldn't think of anything interesting to say about himself at first, he wasn't the person that he was trying to impress anymore. And a lot of people tended to find the little things interesting.

"Uh...I'm...going for a master's in chemistry, with a focus on pharmacology and general pharmacy RND. I also cook, my dad was a chef in the military so you know I got the training. And...uh....shit." he runs his hand through his hair, stress at not being able to think of something more than two things making his brain run faster.

"Hey, that was a pretty good start! Besides, we have a little bit until April 25th, since your birthday just passed. We're gonna gas you up and get you ready to go on a date with this hunk!"

"...you've already messaged him and Jeramina haven't you."

"Damm straight!"


	2. GymLizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Titular Lizard himself to get a point of view.

ChemistryMaker: Hey! Saw your interest in an April 25th date and was wondering if I could take you up on that.  
GymLizard: Haha I almost forgot about that. You'd think with how many people make that an opener I would remember.  
GymLizard: But sure! I'd love to meet up then.  
ChemistryMaker: Great!

The young man that had just messaged Digali out of nowhere on grindr was definitely quick and to the point. He'd had no idea that someone like him was in his area, especially since Digali had never seen him before and he prided himself on knowing almost everyone in the general area - being very handsome and working at a popular coffee shop offered Digali those particular perks. He'd often had short dates or the rare hookup with familiar faces but this one he hadn't seen before.

He was really very handsome. He had a strong brow and an even stronger jawline. There was no complete focus on his eyes, but as far as Digali could see they were clouded over, and there was some clear scarring around them even in the photos that didn't center on his face. 

Had he been burned in some way? There was a picture of him cooking as well as doing some kind of science experiment - Digali assumed that one mostly because of the equipment in the photo - and it was likely he'd gotten in some kind of accident.

But the picture that caught Digali the most was of this young man sitting at the beach, arms around his knees as he seemed to look out at the ocean with those same clouded eyes. There was an emotion in his eyes Digali couldn't quite read and it made him curious, interested.

The similar interests also helped, cooking, and he was going for his masters in chemistry. That was honestly pretty impressive and he'd probably be pretty good at keeping the conversation going - not that Digali thought that would be an issue at all.

But.

GymLizard: So, any ideas for then?

That was the last message that Digali had sent this mysterious young man, two days ago. What had happened? After being so direct about everything and seemingly excited about the date there was now radio silence from the other end and it make absolutely no sense.

Had Digali done something wrong before there was even something to do? Or more likely it was just that he found someone else to hook up with. Even though just on appearance he didnt exactly seem like the type to do that.

Calm down Digali it was literally just a couple of messages and then he went quiet. Logically he also had quite a bit of homework with the masters he was working towards. That would just be something he would have to get used to, most likely. But the radio silence was still quite strange.

That being said if it became 5 days or a week he'd go to Sylph or his squat squad to ask for advice.  
The good news was that he didn't even have to wait that long. By the end of the third day his phone went off after a stressful day at work - Jayhe called out her one sick day (not that Honore never gave them sick leave, Jayhe just never got sick) and Digali ended up working both kitchen and waiter duties.

Upon checking it he saw a message, from that titular man who had just left his mind and now had him buzzing once more. He even found himself ignoring some of the other messages he'd been receiving just to see what on earth this man's explanation was.

ChemistryMaker: hey, sorry about that. i can kinda get cold feet sometimes and it makes it harder to communicate, y'know?

Cold feet? He'd seemed very forward about everything, so Digali wondered where on earth the cold feet had come from. And in comparison to the last time he'd messaged Digali this seemed a lot more laid back. Which of course, Digali was all for! He just found it...strange. A lot of this was odd and he was wondering in the back of his mind if he was being catfished.

GymLizard: No problem at all! Was just wondering what happened, you know?  
GymLizard: And don't feel too intimidated, I promise I'm not that scary and that I don't bite unless provoked.  
ChemistryMaker: oh, a gentleman i see. i have to say it makes me feel all nice and warm inside to know i'll be protected.

Digali smirked a little at the comment. That was more like what he was used to. Though he was slightly surprised that for once someone didn't take the bait to turn it into a flirting line. 

GymLizard: I mean what can I say do my best to help people feel safe around me.  
ChemistryMaker: oh? does it pay off?  
GymLizard: I'd like to think so.  
ChemistryMaker: a knight in shining armor at heart.

Damn, it was like those past few days never happened. He could count the minutes between messages but now he could really chalk that up to just a bit of first conversation awkwardness. Feeling out how the other person was and how they would react to certain things. Digali sure knew he was doing it.

GymLizard: May I ask your name?  
ChemistryMaker: woah damn we're already at that stage huh? introductions and all that? not sure if i can handle that commitment. i thought you said you werent intimidating.  
GymLizard: Never knew a name could hold so much power. But I'd at least like to know what to call you.

Digali stared at his screen, watching the bubbles in the corner pop up, then disappear. Pop up, then disappear. Five minutes pass. Ten.

Silence again.  
Had he been serious about the whole name thing? Gods above why was this so hard to parse? He'd never had such a frustrating time with this, at least not when it came to getting people to talk. What was the deal? The game?

Digali was about to call it a night on this one before his phone went off again. A little more hesitant this time, he opened his phone and checked his messages. It was just two messages, but they seemed so sharp and weighty Digali had to wonder....

What had happened to this man?

ChemistryMaker: Dallon. you can call me Dallon  
ChemistryMaker: it's my name but dont wear it out. i got a sixth sense for that kind of thing.  
ChemistryMaker: what about you?

Digali looked at the messages a few times over, as if he'd understand why 'Dallon' had replied the way he had about his name. As if he'd understand what was going through this man's head. 

He knew that boundary setting was important, and sometimes it was frustratingly vague, but it seemed like here the boundaries would be clearly set. Digali found that comforting, since he didnt really like guessing games. But here it was also likely going to be frustrating...mostly because Digali was horrible when it came to 'mysterious people' catching his eye (Vaelis' words).

This would probably be no different but he could be hopeful, and he was. He wanted that date on the 25th, he wanted to see what it would be like to meet this man in person and get to know them up until then. 

The next 9 days was bound to be a hell of a time, but it wouldn't be boring.

GymLizard: Digali. And I don't mind how you use my name.


End file.
